Hat-Tastic Tea Party
Hat-Tastic Tea Party is an action game themed to Madeline Hatter that was released on the ''Ever After High'' website on July 31, 2014. The game comprises a maximum of twenty levels, which are unlocked in succession. Each level, the player has to serve tea to customers. Fifty gold charms are rewarded for starting the game, while each time a level is played at least ten gold charms are rewarded. The game ties in with the webisode "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party" and the Hat-Tastic Party doll line. Gameplay In the role of Madeline Hatter, the player is required to spend each level serving tea to the guests at the tea party, which are the other seven girls of the Hat-Tastic Party doll line. The basic gameplay involved in serving tea starts with pouring a cup of hot water by clicking the teapot, which automatically fills up a row of three cups from left to right. As the guests come by, they reveal in a text balloon which flavor of tea they want, which the player then has to select and drag to a cup. The player then has to wait as the aura of the cup turns from black to yellow to green, at which point the tea is done and can be given to the respective guest. If done correctly, the guest pays for the tea with a star worth 25 points and a clock worth five seconds. As the game progresses, the guests' demands become more complicated and hasty. Level 1 starts with only three flavors of tea, but two more are added starting level 3. Level 4 introduces requests for a cup of cream on the side, which requires the player to drag the can of cream to the cup. Level 6 adds requests for sugar cubes, ranging from one to three. The player has to drag the bowl to the cup as many times as the amount of sugar cubes asked for. Level 8 brings up sandwiches, which has to be dragged directly to the guest. Finally, level 10 adds three kinds of cupcakes, of which the right one has to be directly given to the respective guest. Guests will not accept the wrong kind of flavor or tea that has become cold, which is displayed through a red aura. Tea will only start to get cold after a flavor has been added. Guests will, however, accept the right kind of tea even if the wishes regarding cream and sugar cubes are not met, but the stars left behind are worth less, with ten points being the minimum value, and there's no clock awarded. Guests can also leave the counter if they are made to wait too long. Each level is bound to a time limit, which is 90 seconds for the first level, 95 second for the second level, 100 seconds for the third level, and so on - five seconds extra for each successive level. Extra time is acquired by providing optimal service, which is rewarded with an extra five seconds. In order to prevent a game over, points have to be collected within the time limit, which prompts the game to move on to the next level and the game to be reset. The first levels' amount of points to collect is 150 and each level higher adds 25 points more to the requirement. Notes * Hat-Tastic Tea Party is a light adaption of the 1983 arcade game Tapper. Category:Ever After High website Category:Video games